the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Reece
Reece was a unknown type Wall-E unit created by Steve Johansson, who did sadistic experiments on Reece to the point of nearly killing him. History His past (Broken Past) During the events of (an alternate timeline of) ATOASB, Reece, alongside Doc-E and many Wall-S bots, were made. But at some point Reece gained self awareness, which did not make Steve Johansson happy. He wanted to terminate Reece in the only way he knew how, doing sadistic tortures which includes him tasering him in the head which resulted in memory lost. Before Steve Johansson could shut down Reece for good, he got sidetracked by the need of destroying the Wall-G robots. So he left Reece to rot in the room he was in. While Reece couldn't escape due to his arms and "legs" being broken, he could still communicate. After calling for help for a long time. He manages to get somebody's attention, who just so happens to be Wall-G, Doc-E and Lars. After they released Reece, Doc-E made temporary repairs and gets Reece back to the truck. After they got back to the truck, Doc-E made complete repairs to Reece, and replaced parts and added new parts. After repairing Reece, Doc-E asked Reece if he remembered anything. Unfortunately he cannot remember anything, even his own friends which includes Doc-E. After Doc-E explained what happened to him and about them being friends in the past, Reece regained some of his memory. While he can now remember his friends, he still cannot remember anything else. While Reece was with them, Doc-E realized how fast Reece would get exhausted from practicing energy based attacks and seeing how fast Reece can go. Not wanting Reece to be killed by Var-9s while either fighting them or fleeing from them. Doc-E tells Reece about some special rings that would let him use less energy than he already is and the journey to get the rings will be long and dangerous, Reece accepts the challenge and goes alone. When he finally finds the rings he straight away puts the rings on, which completely changes him. Everything from appearance to his own mind was changed (It also somehow gave him a mouth). The rings gave him the ability to use the chaos moves, the rings are also connected with 7 Chaos emeralds (Which Reece somehow knew). Upon returning back to Sweden, he finds out the horrible things that happened in his absence. Most of the Wall-S bots were gone, either destroyed or shut down and disposed somewhere else. His friends, Doc-E, Lass-E, Wall-G and himself were the only bots left, not knowing what to do. Months later, Reece gets captured by Steve Johansson who used a device that was able to control his entire body which due to its effects gave Reece's eyes a turquoise color. Soon after Steve captures Wall-G and the rest of the bots, but Reece eventually breaks free from the device and fights back to save his friends. Which he used a chaos emerald he found prior to being captured against Steve Johansson. After being defeated by Steve Johansson, he realized the abilities he has so he proceeds to create a bot that is designed to be have equal or more power than Reece himself. Which he creates the Waste-Allocation-Load-Lifter-Fury class, also known as Wall-F. After 3 years of experimenting and testing his new creation, Wall-F finally had A.I with one directive and goal: Destroy Reece. When Wall-F was ready to be put to the test, he goes off to fight Reece for the first time. Due to Reece practicing his combat skills (including Chaos abilities), he lost his fight against Reece and another when Reece was in his super form (which he found out by himself). Soon Wall-F decided to have a 2nd directive, which is to gather all the emeralds for Steve, Auto or for himself to power himself to defeat Reece, which he hasn't been successful to this day. One day while sitting on the edge of a cliff, Reece hears electric sparks coming from under the cliff which he finds a broken bot who goes by the name Wall-Z. Reece proceeds to use his Chaos regeneration ability to heal up Wall-Z, which Reece finds out has similar abilities and powers. Upon finding out it was Steve and Wall-F who caused Wall-Z to be in a very damaged state, Reece got furious and goes into his dark form for the very first time. After the form wore off, both Reece and Wall-Z were shocked about what happened. Reece realized he has more power than he currently has, he practiced more to understand his powers better. Soon he finds out about the super emeralds. Putting his strength, power and energy to turn the emeralds into super emeralds, he is successful and transform into his hyper form which he wasn't aware it was possible. Now knowing how long the form lasts and how much power it has, he decides to use the form as a "last resort". Soon starting new adventures. Powers and Abilities. Chaos Abilities While Reece can perform all sorts of Chaos abilities, these are the known ones. (By Votex-Abrams: That i know of) * Chaos Control * Chaos Blast * Chaos Regeneration Forms Reece can use the chaos emeralds to attain a temporary form, here are the known forms. * Super Form * Hyper Form * Dark Form * Rell-Z (Fusion of Reece and Wall-Z) * Soul Light Form Durability Reece has extremely high durability even without being in his other forms, being able to take a very heavy beating from Wall-F, survive getting crushed by a ceiling trap and probably more things that has not been shown. Although he can take heavy punishment, it does not mean he is invincible as he still as vulnerable as any other bot when Var-9s attack. Strength Reece is a very strong bot for its size, especially in any of his forms. In normal form he can temporarily hold up a ceiling trap which would normally crush a normal bot under its immense weight. In any of his forms (Excluding his Soul Light from since it's more for speed than damage), in his super form he is capable of stopping a 12 Ton vehicle in its tracks while damaging it in the process (for this case, VOTE-X Abrams's previous personal vehicle before changing to a newer vehicle). In his other forms, his feats are yet to be known. Relationship Wall-E Close friend, they often hang out together when they're bored. Wall-G Though he finds her annoying at times, he still considers Wall-G a friend even though she traps him with fake chaos emeralds to which he isn't amused about it... Wall-F Reece's nemesis who constantly tries to destroy him while trying to get the chaos emeralds for Steve, Auto or for himself. Till this day Wall-F has not won any fights with Reece, even if the fights end in Wall-F's favor at first. Doc-E Reece's closest friend since he has known him since he was built they often are working together on science experiments or something... Lass-E Reece finds Lass-E as a good friend, though he isn't as annoying as Wall-G, he can still trust him enough to help if he ever needs something... Wall-Z Wall-Z are so close, they are like brothers. They are usually almost always together hanging out and having fun..they tend to fight over stuff. Reece also teaches Wall-Z chaos tricks and abilities so that he can be as strong as him. VOTE-X Abrams While they don't often see each other, Reece first met him when VOTE-X Abrams decides to shoot him for fun from his (old) personal vehicle (which ended up getting destroyed by Reece himself). Soon after the incident, VOTE-X Abrams secretly tries to find out what makes Reece so strong. Vohantex Not much relationship is known between Vohantex and Reece, but his first encounter with Vohantex was during the battle in Kobloc City. Vohantex has occasionally tried to stick him with his adhesive rounds. While he did manage to stick Reece a few times, it often ends with Reece teleporting past the spot where the adhesive round hit the ground and occasionally end with Reece teleporting the round via Chaos control under Vohantex himself, which causes him to get stuck. Drakojet It is unknown at the moment. Zeve (yet to be added) I cant...Wikia is bugging out on me again... Trivia * Reece is one of the few bots who can use chaos abilities. * Reece's character design and abilities is heavily influenced by the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise, especially the Chaos emeralds, Chaos abilities etc as they originate from that. Another example is the rings that Reece wears which is similar to what Shadow the Hedgehog wears and both hold similar purposes. * He is the only known bot that is able to get out of a adhesive puddle without much effort by simply teleporting out of it via Chaos control. * Reece is arguably one of the most strongest and powerful bots in the Wall-E AU, even in his normal form. * Reece is also one of the wisest bots than the others with Doc-E being the second wisest. Though he knows more about power and tricks that the chaos emeralds do and the power they hold. =